


Страх бессмертия

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Ведь не просто так бывают эти самые... оговорки? И, наверное, не просто так он сейчас оговорился, подумалось мне. Страх бессмертия и страх смысла жизни..."





	Страх бессмертия

Я как-то пропустил момент, когда Акменра начал интересоваться всей этой... психологией. Точнее, это был не совсем момент: сперва он начал задавать вопросы, потом стал пропадать в музейной библиотеке, потом — не без моей помощи — повадился уходить в интернет. И наконец я обнаружил себя сидящим на диване в комнате охраны с книгой в руках, а он рассказывал мне прочитанное, словно проверял сам себя:

— Значит, четыре базовые тревоги — страх изоляции, страх свободы, страх бессмертия и страх смысла жизни. Так?

Я сверился с книгой и не сдержал усмешки:

— Вообще-то две последние — наоборот. Страх смерти и страх бессмысленности жизни.

— А-а-а, да, — кивнул Акменра и стал рассказывать дальше. Но я уже плохо слушал. Я, к стыду своему, задумался о другом.

Ведь не просто так бывают эти самые... оговорки? Мы про это совсем недавно с ним читали, и смеялись ещё, вспоминая, как кто-то из нас что-то забавно-двусмысленное ляпнул. И, наверное, не просто так он сейчас оговорился, подумалось мне. Страх бессмертия и страх смысла жизни. Интересно.

Наверное, страх смысла жизни — это у меня. Страх того, что вся моя жизнь будет подчинена однажды тому самому правильному нормальному смыслу: жена, дети, дом, работа, отпуск на побережье... что там ещё входит в этот дурацкий список, которым мне выносили мозг чуть ли не с детства? Мама всегда утверждала: «Важно, чтобы твоя жизнь была подчинена смыслу!» Причём так и говорила: не наполнена смыслом, а именно подчинена. То есть не я нахожу этот смысл, не я вношу его в свою жизнь, а он подчиняет, порабощает меня, и я, как раб на строительстве пирамид, волоку эти глыбы — жена-дети-дом-работа-отпуск — за собой на верёвках, и мне так в тягость их тащить, но я должен! Я обязан сделать так, чтобы это всё в жизни у меня было!..

Я усмехнулся про себя, вспомнив, как я Аку про это рассказал. Первое, что он мне ответил: «Пирамиды строили не рабы, когда же ты это запомнишь?» Да, верно, это тоже было для меня открытием: строительством пирамид занимались специально отобранные наёмные рабочие во время разливов Нила, когда поля стояли под водой и в земледелии был, как сейчас говорят, «не сезон». Более того, попасть в строители пирамид было почётно, брали туда не всех, а самых лучших. И кормили хорошо, и жилье давали удобное, и вообще сложно сказать, что это был такой уж угнетённый класс, как пишут в наших современных книжках!

По крайней мере, Аку в этом вопросе я склонен доверять больше, чем современным книжкам.

А когда мы это обсудили, Ак посмотрел на меня и сказал:

— Интересно, а почему ты решил, что твоя жизнь должна быть подчинена этому самому смыслу? И почему смысл должен быть один и общий для всех?

Я тогда как открыл рот — да так и остался. Просто мне это всё ни разу в голову не приходило. Почему я так решил? Потому что мне так мама говорила с детства? Наверное; а я, как опять же сообщил мне Ак, «не подвергал критике и здравому скепсису эти установочные суждения».

Ну да: им-то, древним египтянам, хорошо. Им даже боги не мешали быть этими... здравыми скептиками: и в том числе даже веления богов подвергать всяким сомнениям, анализу и прочим осмыслениям. Тем паче что богов у них было много, один говорит одно, другой — другое, ещё и поссорятся, как живые люди... только и думай постоянно, кто прав, и наполняй свою жизнь своим личным смыслом.

— Что, даже фараоны могли сами свою жизнь наполнять? — поддел я его.

А он мне ответил:

— В наше время — да. Конечно, были обязанности правителя, всякие ритуалы, но — было и время отдыха, и возможность учиться и развиваться, и даже создать супружество по любви можно было.

Он хитро глянул на меня, и я вспомнил: об этом мы точно уже говорили раньше, когда я его спросил, почему у него к его солидному для Древнего Египта возрасту не было жены.

А он так и сказал:

— Мать с отцом предлагали мне варианты, но я отказался.

— А можно было отказаться? — я тогда, помню, здорово ошалел. А он мне:

— Формально — нельзя. Но я сказал: лучше умереть, чем жить с нелюбимой. Ну вот... и накаркал, как сейчас говорят.

— Перестань, — отмахнулся я. Но уже тогда понимал: так или иначе это связано. Старший брат убил его затем, чтобы захватить трон, и вздумай Ак завести супругу и наследников — его бы убили гораздо раньше, чтобы это предотвратить.

— Мне иногда кажется, что мать с отцом это понимали... и потому приняли мой отказ, — вздохнул Ак. И мы снова перешли к обсуждению темы смыслов жизни.

Пожалуй, только от него я узнал, что, оказывается, работать ночным сторожем в музее — тоже вполне себе смысл. И встречаться с ребёнком по средам и выходным — тоже смысл. Потому что это значит — не жить с нелюбимой женщиной, не показывать ребёнку этих натянутых отношений. И ещё — не ходить на ненавистную, но «правильную» работу: я порой думаю, что новый муж Эрики тоже тихо ненавидит своё брокерство, но терпит, потому что это «круто и правильно». А я живу как хочу, вот буквально. Хочу — гуннов воспитываю, хочу — в диорамах драки прекращаю, хочу — в зале африканских млекопитающих прибираюсь. А самое главное — всё с удовольствием. Да, я попробовал собственный бизнес, но когда понял, что сил моих больше нет — удрал оттуда и вернулся в музей. Потому что, как опять же Ак говорил, лучший смысл жизни — это жить так, чтобы ты постоянно ощущал себя дома, в безопасности и с близкими тебе людьми.

Поэтому другого смысла, общепринятого и правильного, мне, брр, не надо.

А страх бессмертия — про это Ак мне тоже говорил. Это уже его проблема: мне кажется, что в основном поэтому он и полез во всю эту психологию. Хотя в ней, наверное, нет никаких ответов: потому что ни одному корифею этой науки ранее не доводилось с таким сталкиваться. Не было у психологов никогда бессмертных клиентов. И тут вдруг — нате вам.

Я понимаю, как это тяжело. И даже не в том дело, что он днём в саркофаге, к этому мы вроде бы даже приспособились, можно сказать! Самое страшное — то, что вот так живёшь, живёшь, опять же с близкими тебе людьми — друзьями, любимыми, а потом наступает время, когда они умирают. А ты остаёшься. И всё сначала; и сможешь ли сначала, когда каждый уход вырывает из твоей жизни здоровенный кусок, и нужно где-то взять силы, чтобы залечить эту травму, заглушить эту боль? Он рассказывал мне об этом, и голос у него срывался, и остановиться ему было трудно — видимо, всё это накопилось и вдруг выплеснулось, когда он сам перестал вести себя «как настоящий фараон» и прятать внутри свои эмоции. Он говорил мне о своих прошлых потерях — друзьях и любимых, а мне, что любопытно, было совершенно неважно, что он уже кого-то любил в прошлом: более того, я бы удивился, если бы он не любил. Я слушал, кивал, обнимал его за плечи и клялся всем что ни есть для меня святым — вот той же чёртовой скрижалью, если угодно, — что буду всячески себя беречь, заботиться о своём здоровье и безопасности, и не уйду раньше времени, ни за что; а он вздрагивал, смотрел на меня, сглатывал, словно пытаясь сдержать слёзы, и взволнованно повторял:

— Но когда-то ты ведь всё равно? Всё равно ведь?

Да, я не мог спорить с этим: когда-то я всё равно умру, и мы сейчас ничего не можем с этим сделать. Ак пытался заговаривать со мной о том, что скрижаль может и меня оживлять, а я отвечал ему: «И подумай, что тогда будет: то ты один был несвободным экспонатом, а теперь мы оба станем, значит?» Вот кстати, что до страха свободы — у Ака, сколько я его знаю, такого страха не было практически никогда. Он любил учиться и сперва изучал, исследовал, что это за свобода и как ею адекватно пользоваться. Может быть, ещё и потому мы с ним стали так близки, несмотря на такую, кхм, разницу в возрасте. И страх изоляции у нас тоже общий: у него в саркофаге, а у меня — в обществе. Когда вроде бы живёшь среди людей, а никто тебя не понимает.

— Вот сейчас ты живёшь фактически среди нелюдей, — хохотал Ак, — но все тебя понимают! Даже Аттила!

Вот это верно, даже Аттила меня понимал. Хотя я на гуннском так толком и не выучился говорить.

Так что со страхом бессмертия Аку надо будет немножко помочь. Вряд ли он в этих книжках по психологии найдёт ответ, как с этим справляться. А мы с ним вдвоём, наверное, со временем уж что-нибудь, да придумаем.


End file.
